Xiaolin Kitusne
by Kyuubi16
Summary: When his first life ended Naruto met with old man Hagoromo once more. With new knowledge and wisdom Naruto observes events for many years before deciding to make one of these realms his new home. Some time later the chosen ones find themselves on the losing end of Jack's newest creation, but the intervention of an unlikely hero sets off a series of events no one saw coming.
1. Meeting Their Match

Xiaolin Kitsune

0

Naruto x ?

0

Author's Note

0

Revamping the story. Its been awhile since I've updated and this really needed to be revamped. Hope you guys enjoy this new and improved version of the story.

0

Story Start

0

Deep within the confines of an unknown location there was darkness with only screens illuminating the darkness. A single flash of light and a single hand was revealed. On one of the screens was a young Brazilian boy with spiky brown haired styled to one side. He had deep shark emerald eyes and was wearing a red shirt, white pants, and a plain sash. An image of him blasting away a floating golden and black machine with a spinning top shaped body and crimson eyes with three sharp metallic claws.

In a flash of white the foot of a machine was revealed as another screen flickered to light. This time a young girl with a slender form and short black hair came into view. Her outfit was altered differently in a long skirt like fashion as the red like fabric had slits on the side going up to her hips. Her black hair which was highlighted in blue was done in the style of two pigtails. She also had bright blue eyes, rosy cheeks, and red lips with a slight yellowish skin tint. The girl in question had leap into the air and did several flips as she did a descending kick and ripped off the machine's head.

Another flashed echoed throughout the area as wires were revealed to be running from the machine to stands that contained pieces of said destroyed machines on them. Torsos and heads were glowing as Numbers and Data were being scrunched in a computer in the background. A third screen came to life as this time a large, top heavy muscular male was shown. His eyes were eschew by his crop of blond hair and Texas style cowboy hat. He was wearing the same outfit as the other boy from before. With a mighty stomp a platform of earth raised from the Earth and sent the machine flying into the air. Like its predecessors before it the machine also met its demise.

The torso of the machine was revealed. The flash of light revealed the appearance of the machine with a black shirt, black overcoat with red and silver sneakers and with black and silver cargo pants. Another image came to the screen but this one was different from the others. The person is question was shorter and he had an odd colored skin condition. It was a shade of yellow far deeper than most Asians would naturally have. He also had nine dots on his forehead, three arrange in a row of three. They all began glowing at once and with inhuman speed he struck the last of the machines causing it to combust. Each screen was accompanied by some containers labeled with names and the insignia with DNA on it.

_''After all this time my greatest invention has been completed. There is no way those monks are going to win this time. This world will soon fall before!'' _Several data bars and status flickered to life on screen. _''All systems are a go! This time I won't lose!'' _The figure thought as the entire area was soon lit. He was a young ashen boy with dark auburn hair dressed in the same manner of the machine.

**''Spicer!'' **Exclaimed a violet ethereal spirit whose face consisted of an oni like mask with a sharp red nose and eyebrows. Her eyes were a menacing sort of yellow that glowed in the dark and her teeth were razor sharp.

''What now Wuya? Can't you see I'm almost done with the prototype of my newest line of creations?''

**''Bah! Your silly machines are nothing against the forces of magic and elements. If you want power then you'll do as I say per our agreement. A new Shen Gong Wu has been activated. The Ring of the Nine Dragons has the power to make one being into nine. It is one of the Quintessential Wu whose power is truly unlocked in tandem with the right combination.''**

The screens went blank as the machine came to life and began powering up. ''In that case it looks like I'll be testing the prototypes combat capabilities a little bit earlier than planned.'' Jack said as its eyes glowed a malevolent red as it clenched it's hand. **''All Life Form Data...Successfully Copied."**

Master Fung got up and left the meditation chamber to get ready for the arrival of their guest. Years had passed since the blond had left with the other Dragons. Years since the Dragons had departed on their final quest to save the world. The Xiaolin temple was similar to a monastery of sorts taking in monks and orphans training them in the arts of combat. Master Fung, a former disciple of the last temple Head Master Xin Wu was enjoying a cup of tea. Early that morning he had instructed some disciples to prepare a new room.

He had also sent word to the council of elders and to the other Head Masters of the other branches. Something told him they needed to be ready in case any other Heylin warriors or spirits would also be awakened in the race for the Wu.

"Master Fung, why are you setting up a new room? Are we getting another monk in training?" Omi asked. Omi was a young orphan, with an unusual skin shade of yellow and a large bald crystal head. He was a bit prideful thanks to his advance skills and training, but something about the boy radiated potential. His Chi was noted to be something special.

"In a matter of words…he is someone you know of quite well.'' the temple Headmaster answered. ''You'll see come time.'' Master Fung answered as he left the room to finish preparations.

Omi, was left confused by Master Fung Words. The other monks came in and wander what was up with their usual happy and energetic friend. A few days had passed since the incident with Jack Spicer. The Self-proclaimed evil genius built a machine by the name of Chameleon-bot that imitated Kimiko. The distraction it proved allowed him to make off with most of the Shen Gung Wu.

"I don't know, it seems too convenient. We hardly have any Wu left.'' Raimundo grumbled, remembering the state of condition of the vault from the battle.

''I don't know Rai…I mean what would someone from the Heylin side achieve with a mole now?'' Kimiko responded with a question of her own. Without Wu there wasn't much they could gain now.

The four chosen students heard Master Fung call for them so they decided to abandon the thoughts for now. Heading to the garden, Master Fung was waiting patiently, and the four dragons in training ran out to the garden wondering why he called for them. ''As you all know a new room has been fixed up in your section of the temple. The temple is getting a new addition. And he should be arriving here any moment.''

Dojo, the Wu detector and small green legless Dragon entered the room and began convulsing.

''The meeting is going to have to wait! We have a live one! The Ring of the Nine Dragons is going active. We better find it before Jack and Wuya does."

''Dojo is correct young one. You must gather the other chosen ones and make haste.'' Master Fung informed the young warrior. After a rather time consuming search Omi found the other three chosen ones and went into the courtyard where Dojo was waiting. Growing to an immense size equivalent to that of the temple the Group took to the sky as they began tracking down the next Shen Gung Wu.

Arriving in a desolate temple in the far out reach of society the four Xiaolin warriors began hopped off Dojo who assumed his smaller state. Using his ability to sense magical energy signatures Dojo began tracking the Wu as he tried to recall it's location. Upon arriving in the chamber room the group wasn't surprised to see Jack there with rows and rows of Jack-bots.

''Jackbots slice'em up!'' Jack commanded as his machines followed his orders. No taunts! No declaration of being superior. Jack cut straight to the point.

''Looks like Jack Spicer is getting straight to the triangle!'' Omi said as he charged forward.

''It's point!'' Raimundo shouted at him in annoyance as the others followed suit. ''You would think by now he would learn.'' The Brazilian said as gripped a boulder and propelled himself as he took off the head of a Jack bot.

''Hey I'm not complaining.'' Kimiko added using the Mantis Flip coin to easily flip over two rapidly approaching Jackbots as they crash into each other and explode.

Like always the Jackbots were taken care of with relative ease. Usually Jack would be freaking out, but he seemed eerily calm as he tossed up the black and gold ring in his hand and caught it.

''It's over Jack Spicer! Your machines have fallen! Now return the Shen Gung Wu you stole!''

Jack only chuckled at Omi's demand. ''You fools won't stop me this time. Come out my Hyper Mechanized Robot!''

Jack commanded as a machine slowly descended to the ground the spitting image of Jack.

Raimundo snorted, ''What is that supposed to be another Chameleon bot? I'll scrap that piece of junk in three moves flat.''

''Here that Mecha? He's challenging you...'' Jack told the machine whose eyes promptly glowed and took on the form of Raimundo.

''Look like me all you want I'll still send you to the trash heap!'' Raimundo exclaimed as he shot forward. He weaved left to right covering a lot of ground fast as he threw a punch only for the Doppelganger to dodge it. ''What the...'' Raimundo spun and launched a kick at the machine's head only for it to drop back. ''Well take this!'' The doppelganger caught Raimundo's punch. Using his other hand he punched the chosen one of air in the gut and sent him flying. The Brazilian landed with a few rolls and pushed himself to his knees before coughing up some blood.

''Next?''

''Looks like it's my turn!'' Clay said titling his hat as he charged forward. He cocked his fist and threw several punches as the machine blocked them with ease. Jets appeared from it's feet and it floated back and it's shaped into the form of Clay. With a burst of speed from the jets the machine blasted forward and used an energy beam sending the Texan flying. The machine charged after him only to have his attack blocked by a duo attack of Omi and Kimiko.

''Tsunami Strike!''

''Judolette Flip!''

The chosen ones of Fire and Water attempted to take the machine out at once only for him to raise a column of Earth to block their strikes. Speeding around it he began firing at them with an array of bullets causing the two to use a varied amount of flips and aerobatics to avoid it. With a series of flips Kimiko kept ahead of the trail of bullets as they began ricocheting off the surfaces when a stray one clipped her angle. Kimiko let out a pained scream as she collided with the ground, her shoulder scraping against the rough surfaces.

''Don't worry Kimiko I'm coming!'' Omi said as he took to the air and did a descending kick towards the mech. It connected and Omi let out a pained scream as he fell back, letting out a pain cough. Mecha did raised his arm and prepared to strike when he was tackled by Raimundo and Clay. The machine reacted by letting out a several hundred volt shock causing them both to be sent flying back to where Omi and Kimiko were at, the former helping the latter to her feet. The machine then fired at the roof causing parts of the roof to dislodge and fall down around and formed around the Chosen Ones like a prison.

**"With all your data collected your capabilities are insufficient against me."**

''HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jack laughed in triumph. ''I told you losers that wouldn't stand a chance! Now I! Jack Spicer am one step closer to becoming emperor of the Earth!" He said with a dramatic flair.

''**Excellent work Spicer!'' **Wuya said floating overhead. **''Now finish them off!''**

**''**That's not necessary though. I mean I have them beat!'' Jack said showing his hesitance as Wuya snarled.

''**Stop being such a gutless worm. If you finish them now no one will stand in our way.''**

''Hey I may be an evil boy Genius but a murderer?''

**''Pitiful!'' **Wuya said as she floated in front of the machine. Her eyes glowed and something in the machine started to go haywire.

''Hey! Stop that! What are you doing! Mecha don't tell me you're going to pull a Mekkaku on me?'' Jack cried out in distress as he pulled a remote out of his pocket and tried to stop it.

The machine in question raised it's arm as it's fingers disappeared into it's arms and formed an arm canon. Blue electrical wisps radiated from him as the canon began charging up.

''Damnit? What are we supposed to do?'' Raimundo said as the damage to his ribs hindered his breathing and left him unable to use his element. Clay and Kimiko also reeling in from their injuries found themselves unable to channel their elements. They were teenagers for heaven's sake, yes martial artists; though that did not warrant them to be equivalent to world saving warriors right off the bat. They were still rookies in their elements and their styles, the very reason they came to the temple was to learn how to master their abilities.

''Oh man partner! It looks like we bit off more than we could chew.''

''No we will not give up. As long as there's breath in our bodies we must continue to preserver!'' Omi said as he moved in front of the others and began breathing in and out.

''Omi! Get out of here! Save yourself!'' Kimiko told him as Omi shook his head.

''A friend of mine once told me that those who don't follow the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are far below trash...how can I call myself worthy of a chosen one if I flee and leave my comrades behind like a coward! I'll take the attack head on and block it with my Chi.''

**''Perish...into nothingness.'' **The cold metallic voice of the machine echoed as he fired. The chosen ones embrace for the attack only for it to have been blocked with the massive body of Dojo.

''**Son of a...'' **Dojo snarled as his scales were experiencing a burning sensation.

Before the machine could react he was sent flying by a powerful blast of wind. The machine stopped himself in the air as he tried to track who attacked him.

A strong gust of wind shot down from the ground as a figure slowly descended. Dropping back was a young man with blond spiky hair and cerulean blue eyes. He was about 5'11 in height with a well built frame. His outfit was similar to the students, except his robe was that of a dark blue and his sash color silver. ''So you're the Spicer boy? The name is Uzumaki Naruto...why don't you try sending your machine on me?''


	2. As Things Settle

Xiaolin Kitsune

0

NarutoxKimikoxWuyaxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

00000

Story Start

000000000

Naruto dodged the rampaging machines attack with ease. He avoided the machines strikes with ease thanks to how telegraphed most of them were. ''You're too slow~'' he taunted as he leaped over a sweep kick and land behind the machine. It reacted by turning and attempted to slice off his head to which the blond dodged. Jolting forward gathered chakra into his knee and rammed it into the machine sending it flying backwards as he ran up alongside it and unleashed a series of blows following up with grabbing the thing with its foot and swing around several times sending it flying into the wall resulting in a crack.

The impact of the collision damaged the machine as electrical sparks erupted from the machine. The damage could be furthered gauge as the sound of gears grinding against each other could be heard. The Mecha unit used the Chameleon technology from its predecessor and formed into the form of Raimundo and blasted himself forward using a gust of wind. Trying to use his current forms leg length Naruto merely blocked the blows his arms, using chakra to condense his arms. The machine then shifted into Kimiko's form and attempted some air acrobatics as he shot from place to place using spin and axe kicks in the air.

Though this fight was brought to an end as in a flash Mecha's left leg and right leg were severed, falling to the ground in a twitching, electrical heap. ''Retreat!'' Jack cried out as his copter tech sprouted out from his backpack as a single jet boot appeared out of the machine's foot causing it to fly haphazard and crash into things before escaping from a hole in the ceiling that was made just for this outcome.

''Well that was dull...hey I'll see you guys back at the temple.'' Naruto informed them before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Naruto arrived where Master Fung was waiting for him.

Master Fung bowed and welcomed his guest who finally arrived. ''I'm glad you could join us once more Naruto. I assume your journey was successful.''

''The Heylin Trium has been defeated and sealed away though not without heavy loss." A pained expression coursed through Naruto's face. "Though I'm glad to see the legacy of the dragons have lived on."

''I take it you met with the chosen ones?'' he asked as Naruto nodded.

''Yeah, they need a lot of work though.'' he said as looked around the temple, nostalgic memories coming back. ''After all these years...things haven't changed a bit.''

''Naruto!'' Omi exclaimed in excitement as he ran over and tried to strike the blond with several attacks only for the blond to either maneuver out of the way or block the attacks.

''Energetic as always,'' Naruto said as he ducked under another strike. ''You're getting stronger too. I see someone hasn't been slacking off on his training.''

''Oh you have returned my friend…you must tell me of all the journeys and butt kicking you have done,'' Omi said as he stopped and bowed.

'Yeah but that would have to wait. '' he said as the others entered the room. ''I hope you and the rest of the dragon successors didn't mind me crashing in on your mission. ''

''We had it under control you know.'' Raimundo remarked rather loudly and rudely, earning him a hard punch on the arm from Kimiko. "Girl, you still hit hard." Raimundo was rubbing his arm.

''Well allow me to introduce myself. Naruto Uzumaki Dragon of the Wind." Naruto introduced himself as Fire and Earth looked on in awe.

''Names Raimundo and looks like you're going to be out of a job soon buddy!'' The chosen of the wind stated proudly.

''Hey you can deal with the world coming to an end on a weekly basis; no skin off my nose.'' Naruto said with a dismissive snort. Honestly after the fifth End of the World event it began to lose its meaning.

''Clay Wilson Bailey, nice to meet ya' sir.'' Clay greeted as he stepped forward and extended his hand.

''Nice to meet you. Strong build and firm handshake. You're the Chosen one of Earth right?'' he asked as Clay nodded. ''Earth is a stubborn and overlooked element, but its wielders are not only strong, but dependable and loyal. You have a lot of work before you mastering such an element.'' he said as their hand shake ended and then he moved to in front of Kimoko.

''Anata ga hi no izure ka o eraba hajimemashite. Watashi wa sore ga gurūpu no hanadearu koto ga kasai no watashi-tachi no ryū no tame no dentō ni naritsutsu aru no ka o rikai shite kudasai.''' he told the girl taking her hand and kissing it causing Kimiko to blush; of course this left Clay and Raimundo wondering what the hell did he just say?

''Nice to meet you chosen one of the Fire. I see it's becoming a tradition for our dragons of Fire to be the flower of the group. That is what Naruto said,'' Omi informed them in that rather self-proud tone of his. ''Though this confuses me. Kimiko is not a flower is she? How can she be both a girl and a flower?'' he wondered as he scratched his head while Clay rose an eyebrow and Rai face palmed.

''Sensei arigatō, anata wa sono dōkutsu no naka ni modotte watashi-tachi no inochi o sukuimashita. '' Kimiko replied as the others continued looking on confused and turned to Omi for a translation.

''Thank you sir; you saved our lives back in that cave. ''

''Chotto sore wa watashi no shigotoda, kawaii on'nanoko o hozon suru to, sorera no chikaku ni watashi ni o hogo shi, sekai o sukuu no san-banmedesu. '' (''Hey it's what I do; saving pretty girls is third to protecting those close to me and saving the world. '')

''Hey you two don't mind speaking English do ya? Getting kind of hard to follow.'' Clay spoke out to the Japanese speaking pair who nodded sheepishly.

''So Naruto where are you from?''

In response of the fire monk's question he merely smiled and answered, ''My birth place is a village known as Konohagakure no Sato,'' He answered as the cowboy and Brazilian looked on with confusion.

''He means Village Hidden in the Leaves,'' She answered for him. It actually felt nice being able to speak in her native language again. It took quite a while for Kimiko to stop using valley girl speech and other mannerisms she picked up from those soap operas and other shows that she watched online. Because she was a rich heiress Kimiko lived in a rather secluded lifestyle which led her to communicate to the outside world through the internet or any other technological device she could get her hands on. Hell her closest friends back home had probably met her less than half a dozen times.

''Oh I know it's that ninja village place you told me about?'' Omi asked as Naruto nodded.

''Hidden and in an alternate world.''

The monks weren't shocked or surprised, if a 1500 year old ghost of a heylin witch was around trying to gather hundreds of magical artifacts that had strange power, than other worlds weren't as shocking."

"So I recken, that reason we hadn't seen ya before was that yall was up to somethin' important?" Clay asked in his southern accent.

Naruto nodded. "Yeas, my allies and I were on a quest to put an end to a powerful and dangerous Heylin warrior. Though that is a story I'll explain to you young ones another time." He finished as a sphere came flying out of nowhere.

Naruto jumped out of the way and stuck to one of the wall surrounded the compound. ''Sorry!'' one of the monks cried out from the other side of the field.

Naruto walked up on the wall, defying gravity like the jetbuutsu would do until he came to the top and took a seat on it. "Oh come on, you can defy gravity too? What's next, you can walk on water?" Raimundo complained. Naruto smiled. "Well, I can walk up walls, trees, and mountains, as well as walk on water. Trust me, as you kids develop your powers you'll be doing things you never thought possible. Once again you'll learn as time goes on. Anyway I hope you guys were able to store that Shen Gung Wu you got." he asked as the others suddenly had a look of alarm and went back to the temple to do just that.

''Ring of Nine Dragons such an interesting Wu, but rather limited."

''Why would that be Naruto?'' Kimiko asked him.

''Well the ability to split yourself into nine individuals for combat would seem like a great advantage, but the drawback of splitting your mental level alone with the clones is a pretty major setback. After all other Wu have abilities better suited for combat and more suited for versatile styles like the Golden Tiger Claws. The ability to teleport during combat is rather effective and opens up many possibilities."

''You seem to know a lot about the Shen Gong Wu…why is that?'' Raimuno asked suspiciously.

''Well you don't rise to the level of Dragon by being naive. Trust me, there comes a time where you learn using your fists isn't the only solution of dealing with an enemy. Speaking of which, has the one Golden Tiger Claws been revealed yet? I've heard of its capabilities and always wanted to see it in action.'' He asked as Omi nodded.

''Yes! I'm afraid that due to an encounter with a foe I had no choice but to send it to the crust of the earth.'' Omi answered.

''You mean Core Omi,'' Rai corrected face palming.

''Huh…still can't get expressions right…oh well, I suppose some things never change. If you guys don't mind I'm still bit tired out from my journey so I'd like to turn in." with that he bowed out and followed Master Fung so he could go get set up in his lodgings.

That night everyone was fast to sleep, well except Omi. After he confirmed that everyone was asleep, he snuck off to get the Ring of the Nine Dragons. "I do not want to be overcome by the power of the ring, so three Omis should do." Omi put the ring on and activated it. "Ring of the Nine Dragons" The one Omi became three from the ring. "I will practice my Tiger Strike," Omi1 said. Omi2 replied. "I'll play games." The three heard grumbling, Omi3 said. "I will quiet our grumbling stomach's."

During the whole night the first Omi was trying to do the Tiger Strike, but appeared off balance. The second Omi was playing a handheld game, but he never got passed level one. Finally the third Omi was eating cookie dough and apparently had no self-control.

The sun was just starting to rise and the three Omi's met back up. The explained what happened during the night. "Omi" Master Fungs voice echoed in the room. The Omi's panicked and quickly brought the rings together making one Omi again. Master walked into the room and saw Omi.

"Do you know what happened in the kitchen?"

Omi shook his head. "No, Master Fung, I was just outside practicing my Tiger Strike." Master Fung nodded and left.

0

Elsewhere Naruto was talking to the monk of fire. He had finally taken in her appearance. She was rather cute, 5'2, with short black hair done in the style of a ponytail and a modified monk robes. She was rather slender and the way she built meant she would be a great acrobatic fighter who relied on speed.

''So if you're interested I can show you how to better tune your technique. I've fought fire users for years and picked up a few things."

"I'd appreciate that." Kimiko responded.

"You know, it's probably a bit intimidating being the chosen one Fire. Wind and Fire are complementary elements, but by far Fire is one of the most indomitable elements and requires a lot of control. I look forward to seeing how you will master the element. So why don't you tell me a little about the adventures you monks had before I arrived?''

''Well if you really want to know. It starts like this...'' she began explaining everything from having arriving to the temple to the chameleon-bot incident. As they talked Kimiko felt herself relaxing around the blond. Talking with him was different then she was used to. After all Omi was a monk and not used to girls, Clay was an old fashion Texan and Raiundo was well Raimundo. The blond was rather friendly and hadn't dismissed her because of her sex or treated her light glass. Not to mention he could help her control her powers better which first manifested and she accidentally burnt her mattress.

Her teacher, a representative from the Temple had trained her in mastering the basics of her power and as well as English. It actually felt nice to be around someone who was taking time to befriend her that wasn't chased off or creeped out by her father's security detail. At least when she befriended people online she had a bit more freedom. There was also the fact he was a cute older boy and because of that she actually felt like a teenage girl around him.

"A new Wu just went active. The Falcons Eye, it lets you see through solid objects."

"I hope you kids don't mind if I tag along. I'd love to see you in action."

Everyone nodded as Dojo grew again and took off with the monks and Naruto.

Once more the five found themselves in another setting. This time it was a Mountainous region. The group had to split up, but Naruto made clones to ease the search load. Kimiko and Clay accepted the help of the clones. Raimundo was cocky and said he could find the Shen Gong Wu by himself. Omi wanted to try the ring again so he declined the help of the clones.

Omi made sure he was alone. "One Omi is not enough to search this mountain, but five is." Omi activated the ring again and split into five. "Now go find the...uh...thingy." The Omis were agreeing and saying that they should find the 'thingy' for about five minutes.

After they finally stopped and parted ways, they got distracted easily. Clay found one of the Omi's playing on the bridge they were on until it broke, causing them to fall, but Clay grabbed the bridge and lassoed Omi to prevent a deadly fall.

Kimiko found what she thought was the original Omi, griping his head in pain. Apparently he got brain freeze from eating the snow very fast. Raimundo found one Omi looking around sniffing and picking flowers. Naruto found a fourth Omi making snow angels. Our group reunited. "Hey, Omi seems a little off." Raimundo said.

Kimiko nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Raimundo was confused. "How did you know, he was with me." Both of them looking and got surprised at seeing two Omis next to each other. Clay came in with a third one, the fourth one was with Naruto. "What the, aaw crap something told me I should have seen this coming." Naruto muttered to himself. Omi had something of an ego and perfectionist streak when it came to being a warrior. Using the Ring of Nine Dragons was something very liable of him. He had hoped his knowledge of the Ring's drawbacks would make the students weary of it.

Dojo slithered by the other monks and Naruto. "Guys, Omi just got challenged by Jack Spicer. We have to get there before, oh no." Dojo saw the other four Omis. "Omi used the Ring of the Nine Dragons." Naruto placed his palm in his face.

"Great, right now Omi is as dumb as a sack of hammers, and one of the sacks of hammers is challenging Jack."

Everyone ran to the area where the fifth Omi was and the Falcons eye. As the got there the Xiaolin Showdown began.

The mountain grew a snowboarding obstacle course; Omi5 was dress up in winter clothing and had an animal helmet, orange red winter jacket, black snow pants, yellow boots, and purple gloves. Jack was still in his usual gothic gear. "GONG YI TENPAI" Jack shouted as he took off. Omi5 just laid on the snowboard and sled throughout the course.

Omi5 was close to the Falcon's Eye but the chance slipped when the snowboard started to go back down the finishing point and went back on the course.

Kimiko, Raimundo, Naruto, Clay, Dojo, and Omis 1-4 were watching the showdown, but the Omi clones were acting childish and throwing a fit. "We wanna play now, we wanna play now, we wanna play now." They repeated over and over. The cliff they were on cracked and gave out, causing the four Omis to head towards the one in the showdown.

All five Omis collided and got buried underneath a bunch of snow. "That's gotta hurt in the morning." Naruto said. The others nodded. A glowing yellow light in the shape of Omi appear and the original Omi popped out of the now like a daisy in spring time.

"Jack Spicer, It's time to take this showdown to the next level." Omi said as a square of nine dots in rows of three glowed from Omi's forehead. Omi quickly got back on his snowboard and was shredding through the course. Jack Spicer was on top of the hill were the Shen Gong Wu was and quickly grabbed it before Omi could, which also caused Omi to fly past Jack and into a rock wall.

Jack laughed manically. "Haha, so long Xiaolin Losers, as I, Evil boy genius Jack Spicer, now has the Falcon's Eye and the Ring of the Nine Dragons, I the master of..." Jack was interrupted by a hail of kunai.

''Holy shit and crackers!'' The evil boy genius screamed in a high pitch body as he hopped on one of his bots and flew off.

Back at the Temple Master Fung was lecturing Omi about the consequences of his actions, costing them the ring and the Falcon's Eye. The lecture was finished and Naruto, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay walked to Omi. "You feelin' okay partner?" Clay asked. Omi nodded.

"Yes, but I have been acting most irresponsible. We lost the ring and the Falcons Eye."

Naruto smirked. "Well at least Jack has the ring." The young monks were confused until they got it.

"Jack Spicer has the Ring of the Nine Dragons." Omi said happily, a quick turnaround of his mood.

Nine Jacks were running around, destroying, smashing, hanging, swinging, eating, and the list goes on, so you get the point. Jack tried out the ring when he first got back and made nine of himself, causing the chaos that's happening right now. "Jack stop fooling around and get back to finding that power source now!" Wuya yelled at the Jacks, but they didn't listen. Due to the fact that their brains are the size of a walnut right now. Wuya growled in annoyance and left the room. Wuya remember what happened or almost happened to Jack earlier by a blond haired, whisker faced boy.

'**_That boy…he has a lot of power…probably as much as Dashi. If I can get him under my control then nothing will stand in my way."_**


	3. The Evil of Jong!

Xiaolin Kitsune

0

Naruto x ?

0

Story Start

0

It was another warm, sunny afternoon at the Xiaolin Temple. Naruto decided to enjoy some tea with Master Fung. During such the monks were doing the laps that the blond instructed them to do. ''So no word?'' Naruto asked as Master Fung grimly nodded.

''I'm afraid there hasn't been word from Chakara since she left all those years ago.''

''Damn…what could have happened to her?'' He voiced the question out loud. Chakara, the dragon of water from the previous generation was also Omi's mother.

''I have heard rumors…about a Wu deep within the confines of a temple in Africa that transports inhabitants to other worlds. Separating Hannibal Bean from his body after fighting him then sealing him in the Ying-Yang world is no easy feat. I tried to plead to the Tribunal to send more warriors to aid her but they wouldn't listen.''

''The wisdom of the Tribunal has faded with their age. Even an accomplished Xiaolin dragon like Chakara would have trouble with Hannibal… Looks like I'll be heading to Africa soon.''

''What about the monks? You seemed to have taken to training them.''

''I'm sure they'll be fine without my help for a few days. I mean their enemy is a depowered Wuya and some self-proclaimed boy genius who doesn't even know martial arts. They shouldn't need my help and even so this is their battle to fight not mine. There would be no point if I did everything for them. Now about this place, would you happen to have any knowledge on said Wu?'' He asked as Master Fong stood up and pulled open a drawer and handed him a scroll.

''A Wu along that line would be heavily guarded…this is a scroll that gives clues on how to pass the trails.''

''Thank you Fong-Dono…I'll take my leave now,'' Naruto said as he bowed then disappeared in a column of wind.

Naruto arrived at his destination; the temple was about the size of a skyscraper and had Aztec like architecture and runes. There were statues on the path of various animals. He walked in the opening and a slab of the temple shot up closing behind him. Taking a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dark he gazed upon the various stone and chimera creatures, as well as many undead creatures from Egyptian theology. The snarling creatures surrounded him and as a result he had only one thing to say. ''Shit!''

* * *

Back at the temple the Chosen Ones had dropped from exhaustion after the laps. Master Fong had taken this opportunity to let them know that Naruto had left for a day or so. He informed them that he was searching for a New Wu.

''Well why didn't he wait for us?'' Raimundo bristled in annoyance, feeling like he and the other monks were passed over. .

''Master Fung surely we could have aided him.'' Omi added, also feeling a bit undervalued.

''Calm your mind young warriors…the Wu he is searching for is inactive…It is important him for reasons I cannot disclose.'' Master Fung replied in his usual sage like tone.

''How can we trust when he has all these secrets? He could be a double agent for Wuya or something,'' Rai once more accused the mysterious dragon.

''Raimundo, Naruto isn't some traitor. I have known him for years surely I would know if he was evil.'' Omi declared, confident in his knowledge of the people around him.

''That doesn't mean…''

Dojo fell from the archway above scratching himself with a backscratcher. ''I'm breaking out in hives…A new Wu has been activated,'' He said pulling out a scroll. ''The Blade of Shadows,'' the image of a blade popped up. ''If someone is struck by this blade when it's active it will suck their shadow into the blade and putting the victim in a death like state and can only be revived if the shadow is returned. The only weakness is a bright flash of light or the sister sword the blade of light. So come on let's hop to it,'' Dojo changing into his true form.

* * *

Naruto had finally got passed those damn pesky creatures. Too bad he didn't bring his camera with him. The epic battle that happened could be counted as a Missed Moment for Awesome for anyone who would hear about what happened it. There were over twenty corridors all armed with various traps. He always did wonder how the hell were temples like this created? Like how were the traps set up once the people left? Were there alternative routes? And if so who are these mysterious people who could enter these temples moments ahead of adventurers yet none of the traps were activated?

He sighed as he pulled out several kunai from his pouch. He threw one into one of the corridors and a bright flame quickly shot out turning the kunai into ash. '''Great….this is going to be fun,'' He said creating clones as he continued his search.

* * *

A week had passed and the four chosen ones found themselves bored due to the lack of any Shen Gong Wu activity over the past course of a month of a half. It was a nice sunny day with hardly any breeze like it had been the past month. The only thing they found they could do is train or in Kimiko's place chat with friends over the internet on her pda. Eventually that got old as they settled into a stale and nearly scripted routine of chores and training. "How long has it been?" Raimundo asked lazily asked.

"Six weeks, four day, seven hours." Clay answered the question as Kimiko groaned. There was only so much Myspace and Facebook one could handle. Then there was also the fact that she never got around to start her lessons of learning Ninjutsu from Naruto.

It was actually a bit lonely without the blond around. She found his aloof attitude and love of nature; well when he wasn't experiencing bouts of insanity or blowing shit up quite comical and relaxing. Not to mention how he would pull pranks on everyone and set it up to make it look like someone else did it. Then she thought about it, she was the only one he didn't pull a prank on for some reason and her cheeks burned as she shook away the thoughts. They were allies and friends but beyond that there was nothing between them…right? Or at least she thought.

She thought back and at age fifteen she only had a few boyfriends. Most of them were only interested in the obvious things or the nerdier ones wanted new merchandise from her father's franchise for free before it came out. At first the only other guys that were a viable choice were her three team mates. One that had minimal experience with females and was a bit sexist not to mention short. The other was an old fashioned Texan and the last was hot-headed and a bit of a show-off. Then Naruto came along and changed things. She wasn't sure why she felt a need to be close to him but she figured a guy like him wouldn't be interested in her so she dismissed and buried her feelings.

"Cheer up my friends, this gives us more time to do more activities together." Omi suddenly said happily, causing the other three to be surprised at the sudden happiness.

The group of four tried some teamwork exercises, but it wasn't working so well as Raimundo, Clay, and Kimiko blamed each other for the failure of it. Omi was trying his best to make all four of them friends. It was nothing how like he and Naruto would always train or play pranks. Unlike some of the other monks Naruto never teased Omi about his size and even admitted in confidence that he was once in Omi's place and was teased by others because of his height and about being hyper active; though in exchange his choice of clothing instead of being bald. The two were kindred spirits if one would examine their lives and habits. He was happy to learn there were new monks; new friends possibly coming to the temple. After some time they slowly bonded but things gotten better when his old friend returned.

He idolize how strong the blond was and ever sense he heard stories from Naruto about his old world it inspired him.

"Please my friends, we should work together as friends." Omi pleaded.

Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay didn't listen and went their rooms to get away from each other. As the day coursed, three of the four chosen ones were yelling at each other. "Omi can you please tell Clay that he's in my light." Omi was about to say something, but Clay interrupted.

"Omi, tell Kimiko I can meditate anywhere I like." Omi turned his head back to Kimiko to try to say something again, only to be further interrupted.

"Omi, please tell Kimiko and Clay that they're both GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" Raimundo shouted, though luckily for poor Omi, Dojo came in.

"Guys, a Shen Gong Wu just went active-ohh, no wait two are going active at the same time." Dojo start shaking and pointing at two different directions.

* * *

Meanwhile in the basement of the Spicer basement Wuya also sensed the Wu.

"Jack!" Wuya shouted with her eye's glowing. "Two Shen Gong Wu are activating at the- no it can't be, three Shen Gong Wu are activating at the same time." Jack looked at the ghostly Heylin witch.

"I see…well which Wu should I go after?'' The Red-head asked.

''Quiet….I'll….'' Wuya was about to say, but started shaking even more. "W-wait, it not possible."

Both the temple and Jack's place-

"This is ridiculous. It's not three, but four. Four Shen Gong Wu are activating at the same time." Dojo and Wuya said at the exact same time.

With the chosen dragons.

"First up is the Lotus Twister. It can turn the user's limbs like flexible rubber." Dojo began the list of Shen Gong Wu. "I got this one." Kimiko said jumping of Dojo and landed in the swampy jungle.

"Okay, next is the Longi Kite, which allows you to fly with the wings of a dragon." Dojo read from the scroll.

"As long as it gets my away from the others, I'll catch some rays." Raimundo landed on an island for find the Wu that's there.

"Then there's the Tongue of Saiping, allowing you to talk to animals."

"Whoo Whee, I'll gather this wu Dojo." Clay said in a cocky attitude that reflected Raimundo's usual attitude. Clay ran off to find the tongue in the frozen wasteland he was in.

"Finally there's the Sun Chi Lantern, which combines your chi with anyone around you. But I tell ya, Hot, Cold, and Hot again is not good for my skin." Dojo complained. Omi started his quest to find the Sun Chi Lantern in the desert sands.

* * *

At Jacks place the boy genius was preparing to leave gather the Shen Gong Wu, but Wuya stopped him. "Jack, in order to gain the Shen Gong Wu, I called some old 'acquaintances," Wuya informed himsaid. Out of nowhere, a girl in a cat suit came into view, which immediately rubbed Jack the wrong way as he knew said girl for years on account of their parents belonging to the same social circle. Next came a white robot that could transform into other forms, and finally was a roly-poly looking young man in a violet stereotypical ninja outfit.

"Oh great…these idiots,'' Jack bristled. Katnappe laughed a bit at Jack's comment. "Oh you're one to talk little boy." As Always Ashley taunted being a few years older than Jack over him. "Besides it's not like you can gather all the Wu yourself.''

''Well pussy galore forgive me for not be able to get around like you do.'' Jack shot back as claws shot of Katnappe's hand.

''Watch it,'' The cat girl hissed as her eyes slit.

''Whoa!'' Jack screamed as he shot back. ''What the hell happened to you?''

''It's obvious that she came in contact with a Wu whose mystical energies had a connection to her animal affinity. It must have awakened her heritage which is apparently connected to cat demons,'' Wuya explained as she turned to the gathered Heylin Warriors.

''Right now we must use the old tactic you human's call the 'divide and concur'. With it, we will defeat those Xiaolin pests once and for all." Wuya finished as the Chameleon Bot morphed it's head into the same faces as the four Xiaolin chosen ones.

''Wait…there's four of us but five of them…what about that Hun-Fox guy?'' Katnappe asked, covering up her slip up as the other ones gave her a 'what the fuck look?'

"The monks apparently has a new recruit or something. He's tall, has blond spiky hair and whiskers, but apparently he's some kind of fox demon.'' Katnappe explained as she explained to them the unexpected encounter she had with the blond after she attempted to raid their vaults of any Wu that was left over.

* * *

At the Swamp lands Kimiko had been searching for the Wu for several hours. She was getting frustrated as the nauseous inducing fumes made her sick to the stomach and seeped into her clothing. She was wearing combat books and camouflage pants which included the colors green, brown, and grey and a black T-shirt that hugged her torso snuggly. It didn't help that mosquitoes seemed to be loving her that afternoon as she kept on swatting them or shooing them away.

_''Damnit! I wish Naruto was here, he could have covered that area with his Kagebunshin in no time…I got to remember to ask him to teach me,''_ She added with an afterthought.

''Well, well, well what do we have here?'' an all too familiar voice echoed throughout the swamp.

''Katnappe!'' she exclaimed as a look of annoyance covered her features. '' I thought Naruto sent you home with your tail between your legs,'' Kimiko remarked then smirked as Katnappe hissed.

''Fox boy isn't here to save you,'' She said as she dropped down and got into a fighting position.

''What in the world happened to your eyes?'' Kimiko asked referring to Katnappe's slitted eyes.

''Nothing you need to worry yourself about,'' She answered as they both got into a battle stance. Before they could fight the Lotus Twister floated up on top of the water. The two beautiful girls made a jump of the Wu.

* * *

At an island in the middle of the ocean Raimundo was lazily searched for the Longi Kite on the impressive and serene expanse of the island. The water receded only to crash upon the beach moistening some of the sand. Seagulls flew overhead as the Sun's warm glow covered the expanse. He finally found the Wu after several hours of searching. As Raimundo picked up the Wu, he saw a sexy blond in a red two-piece lifeguard bikini. She was about 5'7 with long blonde hair done in a braid with emerald green eyes.

"May I have that kite?" the sexy blond asked seductively, She then bent over to show her ample assets that threatened to fall out of her top.

Raimuno like all guys gave in to that perverted and ogled her. He almost gave the woman the Wu. "I would like to, but..." Raimundo trailed off when he saw the woman's legs change into the Chameleon Bot's legs when the water from the ocean splashed against it.

"..I don't give things to strangers." Raimundo finished. The Chameleon Bot tilted its head to the left before changing its arms back and made a grab for the Longi Kite.

Raimundo, not letting go of the kite, refused to let the Chameleon Bot gain control of the wu.

* * *

Searchingly frantically in Antartica Clay was in a rush to get out of the frozen wasteland. Since he was from Texas he was used to the warm weather so he didn't take to cold weathers that well. Not like the Wisconsinites or other people that live in areas that are really cold in winter time. "Where is that tongue?" Clay asked himself. "Why don't you try looking over there?" Tubbimura said. Clay saw that Tubbimura was close to the tongue and made a run for the Wu.

Tubbimura began his part of the plan to let Clay make it in time for a Xiaolin Showdown.

* * *

In a desert Omi had found the Sun Chi Lantern on a shriveled, dead tree branch in a sand hill. "The Sun Chi Lantern!" Omi shouted. As Omi ran towards the Shen Gong Wu, Jack hovered in by hover pack. "Hahaha, hello Opie."

"Jack Spicer, you are not going to take that Wu for your evil purposes." Omi said in his battle stance.

"I'd like to see you try." Both Omi and Jack grab the lantern. "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown, My Monkey Staff against your Orb of Tornami."

* * *

"My Shroud of Shadows against you Star Hanabi" Kattnape stated in her showdown with Kimiko.

* * *

Tubbimura cleared his throat. "I wager my Changing Chopsticks against your Serpents tail"

* * *

"My Fist of Tebigong against your Falcon's Eye," The Chameleon bot started a showdown with Raimundo.

All four chosen dragons-

"I accept. Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown." All four said, each doing a different kind of showdown.

* * *

Kimiko's showdown was to get to the Lotus Twister before your opponent, the hard part was to avoid the crocodiles, or were they alligators?

Katnappe thanks to her reawakened demon genes had not only become faster and stronger but had enhanced senses and brought new meaning to the word 'cat like reflexes.'

They had to leap from Gator to Gator as one slip up could cause their lives. The Gators would leap out of the water and attempt to tear into their flesh with their powerful jaws. Both girls were two fast and were able to avoid them. Eventually they ran out of gators as they landed on Lily pads. Kimiko smirked as she saw an opening and jumped on Katnappe's back and leap ahead.

The cat girl then got an pulled out her cell phone. "Operator, please connect me to Kimiko Tohomiko." She said into her cell phone.

Kimiko's cell phone gave of aloud ring tone and the lilypad she was on started rocking, but the lily pad she was on wasn't a lily pad, as it turned out it was one of the gators, causing Kimiko to lose balance and forcing her to jump on a tree. Kimiko's cell phone rang again and the gators started to try to chomp at her.

Kimiko crawls up higher into the tree, then threw her cell phone to make the gators follow the ringing cell phone. Kimiko sighed in anger and she saw Katnappe with the Lotus Twister with her catty smirk. "I win" Katnappe said in a playful tone. Taking out a net gun, Katnappe fired a net and captured Kimiko, who was struggling to get out.

* * *

Clay's showdown challenge was a race to the Wu and having to avoid and get through the obstacles, and Tubbimura was keeping up pretty well for a fat ninja-wannabe. Clay and Tubbimura had dodged the flying snowballs and falling ice boulders. Before he could go any further, they were stopped by a large ice wall that went on for a long ways. Clay pulled out the serpent's tail out of his hat. "Serpent's Tail!" Clay announced, activating the Wu and flew through the ice.

"That hardly seems fair." Tubbimura complained. Clay, still flying intangibly through the ice, noticed that Tubbimura was running next to the ice wall where it wasn't blocked and keeping up with Clay. 'Well I'll be a donkey's uncle, he's keepin' up.' Clay thought. Clay finally came out of the ice wall. The Tounge of Saiping was only a few meters away. Both Clay and Tubbimura were on opposite ends of the Wu. The only problem for the two large men was the ice was thin and cracking.

Clay was about to distribute his weight evenly, but he was smacked in the face by a fish. Tubbimura was throwing fish around Clay's position. "What in tarnation are ya doin'?" Clay asked. Tubbimura chuckled.

"Throwing out a snack."

"Sorry, but I'm more of a steak kind of guy." Clay dodged another dead fish that was thrown.

"They aren't for you." Tubbimura sneered. Suddenly, seals came up and started eating the fish that were around Clay, breaking the ice underneath the cow boy. "Changing Chopsticks." Tubbimura activated the Wu he got from Jack and gently tip toed to the tongue. "The tongue is mine." Tubbimura said in a small high pitched voice.

"Do ya have a blanket to spare?" Clay asked. Tubbimura, now back to original size, pulled out a sack and captured Clay.

* * *

The Longi Kite flew off and hid from sight. "The Shen Gong Wu hides and we seek it." The Chameleon Bot said in the same female voice it had when it was disguised as a woman.

"I got the edge with the Falcon's Eye." Raimundo said as he took out his chosen Wu. The two didn't know the added challenge of the showdown was to be underwater, so a Tsunami that was big enough to sink an island crashed into the same island.

Underwater, the Chameleon Bot changed back into the woman, somehow not changing back when in the water. Raimundo was above the surface of the water and took a deep breath for diving underwater. As Raimundo swam down, using the Falcon's Eye to locate the Longi Kite, noticed that the Chameleon Bot changed again into a shark. Dodging the attempted bite and grabbing on one of it's fins, Raimundo tried attacking the metal shark, only for it to change into an Squid and wrapped one of its tentacles around Raimundo.

The squid formed Chameleon Bot turned its head and grabbed the Shen Gong Wu, thus winning the showdown.

"Okay you got the wu, so leave." Raimundo said angrily. The Chameleon Bot put the kite on its back and used a special capture arm Jack installed that bound Raimudo's arms and body. With Raimudo captured, the transforming robot took off to Jack's lair for the plan to finish.

* * *

Omi and Jack's showdown was to get to the Wu first through the desert, and these showdown had a twist with it. Both Omi and Jack had to carry a glass of water and they can't spill a drop. Omi was having a bit of a hard time because there was a sand storm and it threatened to blow the glass out of his hand. Jack was having an easier time because of the Monkey Staff turned him into a half human and half monkey hybrid. Because of this Jack could carry the glass with his tail and still keep is hands free.

"Don't worry Opie, I left you a few friends while I'm gone, hahaha." Jack said as he activated his desert model of his Jack Bots. "They're upgrades; get it Up-grades Hahaha." Jack joked lamely.

"Your joke is most obvious Jack Spicer." Omi said as he started to fight the Jack bots.

"Ah, you're no fun anyway." Jack continued.

"WATER!" Omi yelled out as he ripped through the upgraded Jack Bots. Omi landed and caught his glass of water that flew out of his hands during the fight with the Jack Bots, but this gave Omi an idea. Jack was nearing the Sun Chi Lantern, that is until Omi ran at a fast speed and used Jack as a stepping stone and ran up to the tree that held the Sun Chi Lantern.

"Hey, your water." Jack was about to complain. Omi spit his water back into the glass he had. "I win your Showdown with a twist Jack Spicer."

Jack could only leave the Monkey Staff and hover away with his head down.

* * *

Naruto found that his search was fruitless. The damn monsters kept on coming back and since they were resilient like the undead, but yet not undead so killing them in that faction didn't work neither did reviving them. He had been fighting for weeks and was growing tired. Why couldn't they be like real zombies? Zombies who couldn't tell why they couldn't move because they couldn't feel pain.

Then out of nowhere a portal opened and a familiar figure walked through. ''Well I'll be damned,'' Naruto said seeing who it was once the portal closed.

* * *

At the Xiaolin Temple Omi ran to the bedrooms. "My friends, I got the Sun Chi Lantern." Master Fung walked in.

"They are not here Omi!'' Master Fung said, turning on the lights. "They have been captured by the Heylin forces. I'm afraid you and Naruto are the only warriors left." Omi couldn't believe it, his friends have been captured and he felt like it was his fault for not trying harder to get them to get along.

''Omi I know your about to blame yourself…calm your head…it was a divide and concur tactic which was not something you could have been prepared for. I have a plan though this is what we do.''

* * *

Some time later outside the Spicer estate. "I know about packing light, but just the Sun Chi Lantern is a little ridiculous." Dojo said, dropping off Omi.

"It is all I need."

Omi jumped through the weak security and took down one of the motion lights. Omi jumped in an open window and gripped to the ceiling, hiding from a patrolling Jack bot. The same Jack bot was checking its claws and adjusting its helmet, Omi was getting annoyed that the bot won't leave. The said Jack bot noticed Omi clutching the wooden beam, and tried to capture said monk. Instead of Omi being captured, the bot was destroyed from a few martial art attacks he learned when he was growing up in the temple.

After taking care of the Jack bot, Omi continued to sneak around Jack's lair to find his friends. Finding a door that led to the basement, Omi found his friends gagged and shackled to a wall. "My friends, I have saved you." Omi said as he quickly removed the tape gags from the other three chosen monks. "Now you can thank me."

"Omi run."

"It's a trap."

"Get outta here." Kimiko, Clay, and Raimunda said quickly.

"Um, that was not the thanks I was looking for."

**"Well well well, it seems that little Omi came to save his friends. But what he didn't expect was us waiting**." Wuya said as Jack, Kattnappe, Tubbimura, and the Chameleon Bot stepped out of the shadows. Omi got into his fighting stance. **"Prepare to die."** Wuya cackled. "**Get him!"** Wuya ordered. The four villains rushed Omi.

The Chameleon Bot changed into a lion and tried to claw at Omi, but Omi flipped the transforming robot towards a shelf. Katnappe tripped Omi and the four started a dog pile on Omi. "Now that we have captured the four Xiaolin Monks, nothing will stop us." Wuya cackled. Omi smirked. "I did not come alone Wuya."

Jack laughed. "Even if you did bring back up, it won't help you Xaiolin losers." Jack jumped off the dog pile and attempted to go for the Sun Chi Lantern, only to see it was no longer around Omi's neck. "What the? Where's the Sun Chi Lantern?" Jack asked.

''Looking for this?'' A voice asked drawing their attention.

"Naruto." Kimiko shouted in relief as the blond freed the bound Xiaolon warriors.

"Alright warriors, time for round two. Show them what you got." Naruto shouted as he blasted Tubbimura, Katnappe, and the Chameleon Bot got off Omi.

**"Hahaha, this should be interesting.'' **Wuya thought, at the very least she would be able to see the capabilities of this unknown element.

Naruto held up the Sun Chi Lantern. "Sun Chi Lantern…'' He then pulled out a second lantern that looked like just like the Sun Chi Lantern. ''Moon Chi Lantern,'' He used in conjunction. First he drew the elemental nature from the warriors using the Sun Chi Lantern then channeled his through the Moon Chi Lantern revitalizing the Monks.

The four chosen ones felt filled with energy. "Whoa, I feel like I can take on an armada of Jack bots." Raimundo said.

''Kimiko you got Kattnappe…Clay, you and Omi got Tubbimura while Raimundo and I take care of the Chameleon Bot. GO"

"Fire!" Kimiko used her enhanced element and used it as a concussive blast which sent Katnappe flying out of the room.

Omi and Clay were doing just as well. Tubbimura being overweight like he was couldn't find himself able to dodge the attacks of the Monks thanks to Naruto's training. Omi ran and jump arching his feet so the weights Naruto had given him before he left impact against the fat ninja wannabe's stomach causing him to double over. That gave Clay the opportunity to attack.

"Earth" Clay kicked the fat ninja wannabe through the wall, using the power he got from the Shen Gong Wu.

''I been way too easy on you guys…I'm doubling your team work exercises and training,'' Naruto remarked as he grabbed one of the Chameleon Bot's tentacle and used some alchemy to turn it into a cube. Looks like turning into an octopus wasn't the brightest choice.

"That's one way to take done on Spicer's bots." Raimundo remarked.

"Now all there left is Spi…'' Naruto turned to see he had already fled. ''Or he could just run away, that works too." Naruto finished. "Let's grab the Wu before the other villains get back up."

Finally piled on Dojo with the Wu Naruto made a mental note of all the Wu they had. Monkey Staff, Sword of the Storm, Sapphire Dragon, Serpent's Tail, Orb of Tornami, Star Hanabi, Longi Kite, Tongue of Saiping, Moon Chi Lantern, and Sun Chi Lantern. The ride home on Dojo for the most part was quite until Raimundo said.

"I guess our teamwork does need working on." Raimundo admitted with a sigh.

"I hear ya'll, Raimundo." Clay agreed, holding the Tounge of Saiping.

"It's alright guys, my team; my original team also had problems working together initially and even then…" he sighed, thinking about everything that happened. "…but I have faith that the four of you will be an even greater team than the one I remember…" He ended with wistful thoughts as they made their way home.

* * *

Thankfully the next few days were relaxing and devoid of madness. A chill day so to speak which the monks were thankful for. Until Naruto decided the relaxing and quiet afternoon was the perfect time to double their training regime and started focusing on Taijutsu. He decided to wait until their elements awaken before he started teaching them Ninjutsu.

A few days had passed and it seemed like things were going to be quiet until Dojo senses a new Wu going active. "Everyone, a new wu went active. We better get it before Spicer does." And not too long after the monks had slid into their now usual routine. The newest Wu was now apparently in a forest located in Canada. Omi seemed to be the most energetic today, looking for Wu in all the highs and lows. His latest search took him to a squirrel's den and as a result he was attacked by one. The squirrel was throwing its stored nuts at Omi, whom ran until he tripped on a tree root and found the heart shaped Wu he was looking for. Unfortunately Jack was there and was about to grab the Heart of Jong. As both grab the Wu, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay made it to hear the challenge.

"Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. The challenge is gathering acorns." Omi said. Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"Like a squirrel?" Jack asked.

"Yes, squirrels are formidable warriors." Everyone sighed and face palm.

The trees grew into unimaginable sizes. "Gong Yi Tempai." the two challengers shouted. Omi had bet the Jetbuutsu and Jack bet the Lotus Twister. Omi, having the upper hand with the Jetbootsu, was defying gravity and hovered to different branches to gather more acorns. Jack also used his Wu, but was picking them slowly.

"Pick up the pace Jack." Wuya yelled. "Hey, I'm picking as fast as my rubbery arms can." Jack yelled back.

Omi had a bigger pile of acorns than Jack had. "Yeah, go Omi." Kimiko shouted. Omi hovered towards another branch and high speed, but Jack stretched his arm in Omi's path, causing the young monk to crash through several branches, shaking the tree violently leading to a shower of acorns towards a happy Jack.

The Heart of Jong slowly levitated to Jack's hands. "Haha, take that Xaiolin Losers." Jack gloated as he flied away.

"It's alright Omi, it's not like there's an the_end_of_all_life_as_we_know_it kind of threat is coming." Raimundo sarcastically remarked.

Back at the temple Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay came back to the temple on Dojo. Naruto and Fung arrived to the entrance to greet them. "Hello young ones, were you able to obtain the wu?" Master Fung asked. Everyone shook their head.

"No master, we did not." Omi said sadly.

"Don't worry young monk, Shen Gong Wu will come and go. Tell me, what Shen Gong Wu was it?" Fung was curious at what Wu was won in a showdown.

"Not like its one that could cause that much trouble in Spicer's hands right?"

"The Heart of Jong."

"Oh hell," Naruto murmured as his eyes widened.

Master Fung turned into a pale, dead blue color."Then it is the end of all life as we know it."

Everyone gasped and Kimiko slapped the back of Raimudo's head. "Ow, why did you hit me?"

"Cuz ya jinxed us." Clay said. "You said quote' It's not like there's an the_end_of_all_life_as_we_know_it_threat'.

"I'll browse through my scrolls so we can see what we're up against." Naruto ran to the room where the scroll detailing the threat of Heylin Entities was kept.

Later, once information was gathered on the Heart of Jong the Chosen Ones were called to the main room and informed of the terror that was Mala Mala Jong. The Heart of Jong was created out of the heart of an ancient evil war lord of the same name. When brought together with the Two-Ton Tunic, Jetbootsu, Fist of Tebigong, Third-Arm Sash, Shroud of Shadows, and the Eye of Dashi the Wu would become an Avatar for the Ancient Demonic warrior's spirit. Only one thing came to Naruto's mind when he learned of this. _'What in the hell was Dashi thinking!?'_

"You must flee young ones; the threat of 10,000 years of darkness will come close." Fung said.

''I didn't spend all of this time training to run and hide…I'm not afraid of this Mala Mala Jong Thing.'' Raimundo argued.

''This is no time for recklessness Raimuno! Do as you are told!'' Master Fung said in a harsh tone.

"I will join the four of you. The other Wu must be kept from Jong at all costs. It'll be up to the five of us to find a way to defeat this thing." They would need to somehow need to find a way to get to creature's heart and destroy it.

The remaining Shen Gong Wu was gathered and put into a trunk to carry. Naruto and the Chosen ones then took off took off on Dojo towards Mt. Hong. Master Fung didn't know they were heading to the mountain and prepared the other temple monks for battle.

* * *

"Okay, now follow my instructions carefully." Wuya gave out the instructions to put together Mala Mala Jong. First he had to place the Helmet of Jong at the top end of the table, the Two Ton Tunic as a torso, the Jetbootsu as feet, the Fist of Tebigong as the left hand and the Third Arm Sash as the right arm. The Eye of Dashi was used as a badge. Finally Shroud of Shadows was used as a cape. "Now we have one piece left." Wuya grinned.

"A carrot nose?" Jack asked, holding up a carrot. "No you fool, the Heart of Jong." Wuya yelled at Jack. Jack placed the Heart of Jong inside the tunic and waited. After a few seconds, the heart started beating at a high rate and shot out blue fire. The Tunic turned into its active form, with blue fire coming out of it. The flames went into the Fist of Tebigong, wrapped around the Third Arm Sash. The blue flames also went inside the Jetbootsu, making the feet. Finally Mala Mala Jong's flaming head appeared out of the Helmet of Jong.

Mala Mala Jong got up from the table and started waking up. "He's your replacement." Wuya said as she flew off to give Mala Mala Jong commands. Jack's jaw became slack and was too stunned for words, although he was mad that Wuya threw him away like a play thing.

* * *

Mala Mala Jong marched towards the temple, under orders of Wuya to gain more Wu. They met some resistance by the monks inhabiting the temple, but it was nothing Mala Mala couldn't handle. All the monks could do was fight back with Bo staffs and arrows, which was useless against a being made out of Shen Gong Wu.

"You're too late Wuya, the chosen ones have already fled with the Shen Gong Wu. Even I don't know where they are." Master Fung explained with a sly smirk as Wuya roared in outrage.

* * *

The group of heroes sat around a fire in one of the caves of Mount Hong. It was several miles north of the temple and was often used as survival training for monks.

''Mala Mala Jong could be attacking the temple now…we should be at the temple fighting with Master Fung.'' Raimundo declared in annoyance. He felt like he was running away like a coward. He felt that they should be out there fighting and not running.

''Such fool hardiness could get us killed. Mala Mala Jong is made up of Wu and even my attacks would prove useless against them. The Magic Dashi used to create them makes them invincible to conventional damage. Nothing sort of sending it to another dimension would stop it and that would disrupt the balance not only in this world, but whatever world that thing might end up in." Naruto pointed out.

''Besides, Master Fung ordered us to guard the Shen Gong Wu,'' Omi added.

''But…'' Raimundo tried to argue only for Omi to interrupt him.

''All we can do is formulate a plant to defeat Mala Mala Jong…In case…'' Omi didn't finish as he turned around and a grim look adorn his features.

''Master Fung fails,'' Clay finished.

Time had passed as everyone tried to come up with a plan to defeat the so called undefeatable creature. Normally such a creature would be easy for Naruto to take on, but it was made of mystical objects instead of a living being. The magic used to create these things made them nearly impossible to destroy.

So sealing the creature away would be an idea, but that would cut off the Wu that was a part of it and considering how the Wu were part of this realm's balance it wasn't an option.

"We need a plan to beat Mala Mala Jong." Kimiko voiced all their thoughts.

"It's obvious it's heart is the weak point…we take it out and Mala Mala Jong's spirit will be sent straight back to hell,'' Naruto reiterated the only logical weak point the creature had that they could use.

"We could use the Serpent's Tail to slip through the Two Ton Tunic." Clay added.

Omi shook his head. "It would be no good, the Mala Mala Jong would use the Eye of Dashi against us. Shen Gung Wu makes the lightning magical meaning it can attack us even if we aren't in a regular physical plain."

The nature of the Wu did change the nature of elements or whatever they effected thanks to each trinket having a trace amount of magic that influenced reality itself. They would need to attack it from a way the creature wouldn't be able to sense them. Like between dimensions instead of plains.

While the others were making a plan, Raimundo slipped out unnoticed and with the Sword of the Storm.

Raimundo was surveying the damage of the temple and after searching the grounds he finally found Master Fung laying on the ground. "Master Fung." Raimundo ran towards the old monk.

"Raimundo, I told you not to return. Do you have any idea what you have done?" Master Fung went into unconsciousness. Raimundo thought he heard something behind him. Behind Raimundo was indeed the known invincible Heylin warrior, Mala Mala Jong. The Sword of the Storm flew out of Raimundo's hand and straight into Mala Mala Jong's hands.

Mala Mala Jong then grabbed Raimundo and backed pushed him against the wall. "Well, if it isn't Raimoundo. Maybe you can tell me where your friends are?"

"Like I would tell you an anything." Raimundo remarked. Wuya had expected this from a person like Raimundo. Instead, Wuya shrunk down and went inside Raimundo's head.

Inside Wuya found the location of the other monks and remaining Wu. "They're at Mount Hong." The two went off to Mount Hong.

* * *

_"Damn that Rai…I'm putting him through hell when this is over,_'' Naruto thought as not too long after discovering Raimundo had slipped away did they notice Mala Mala Jong approaching them from the edge of the mountain.

"I shall use the Serpent's tail to locate the Golden Tiger Claws." Omi finally decided after thinking long and hard about how they would attack the Heart of Jong. "Will the rest of you be capable of holding off that thing until I return?"

"Not much of a choice." Naruto remarked as he began channeling his chakra.

The bald monk nodded and used the Serpent's Tail to try to head to the center of the earth to get the Golden Tiger Claws.

''Clay…Kimiko you two stay inside…if Mala Mala Jong gets passed me then it'll be up to you two to hold him off,'' Naruto said as he shot forth.

_'Naruto, you better come back in one piece.' _Kimiko thought.

Mala Mala Jong and Wuya were nearing the Mountain, but before Mala Mala Jong could continue any further Naruto kicked the Wu made monster back down the path.

**"You!**" Wuya said with venom in her voice.

"Yep, its me." The sage replied with a smirk. While waiting for the creature he entered sage mode while waiting for the creature. The normally cerulean blue eyes became toad-like and took on the sheen of gold and along the outline of his eyes was red pigmentation that cross horizontally. Mala Mala Jong got up and started to attack Naruto.

Naruto blocked an incoming slash by the Blade of Shadow.

Wuya watched the blonde fought with ferocity she had not seen for years.

* * *

Omi was jumping from cool black lava stones that are still hot from the temperature of the magma of the near center of the earth. "Oh, ouch, ow, the Golden Tiger Claws, OW." Omi grabbed the gold claw gauntlet that was still hot and activated it, teleporting back to the surface.

* * *

Naruto found himself on the defensive against the creature. Despite what he threw at it the creature seemed to shake it all off. That defensive shell of his was truly invulnerable. Clay and Kimiko joined in and tried using their powers and Shen Gong Wu but it all proved futile.

_'Damn…I didn't want to do this…but it looks like I have no choice,' _Naruto thought as he began to gather power. He decided it was better if these Wu were destroyed then in the wrong hands.

**"No matter what you do, Mala Mala Jong is invincible."** Wuya gloated until Mala Mala started scratching its chest in pain. "What? What's going on?" A slash appear out of nowhere in the way only the Golden Tiger Claws can do. Out of the teleporting slash came Omi with the Heart of Jong in his hands.

Without the heart, Mala Mala Jong was no more and became a pile of Wu.** "NOOOOOOOOO!" **Wuya roared then fled the scene.

The monks and Naruto returned to the temple and began repairs, which was coming along thanks to Naruto's kagebunshin. Due to having to combat Mala Mala Jong numerous of the monks were criticall injured and most of them would be down for the count for weeks on end. "I am pleased to say that you all have reached the next level,'' Master Fung said as he handed sashes to Kimiko, Clay, and Omi. Naruto who of course was already a dragon didn't get one along with Raimundo.

"Um Master Fung, I didn't get one." Raimundo stated.

"I am sorry Raimundo, but you are not yet ready for the level of Xiaolin apprentice." Master Fung explained to Raimundo.

"Oh, I get it. They get rewarded for defeating Mala Mala Jong, but I get left behind because I tried to help fight the same guy. That's it, I'm done with this. I get no appreciation" Raimundo stormed out of the main gate of the temple.

"Raimundo!" Omi shouted as he tried run towards Raimundo's direction, only to be stopped by Master Fung. "Let him go young one, he needs to find his own path."


End file.
